oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Thunderstone
It could easily be said that life for the dwarfs in Fornheim was good. The deep mines provided endless supplies of ores and precious stones, the ancient forges glowed hot night and day, and enemies were kept at bay whether above or below. But not everyone was content. Borgfaer Thunderbeard was unsatisfied residing within the impenetrable halls of Fornheim. He found no challenge in his day-to-day life and thus began to seek out something new, something that would test his mettle outside his ancient home. He spoke to the elders of establishing a new dwarven outpost, one less secluded where trade could be conducted with outside races. Although not forbidden to do so, Borgfaer was told he would not receive support from Fornheim if he decided to leave. That was good enough for the wander-lusting dwarf so he began searching for a suitable site for a new dwarven stronghold. After months of exploring, he found what he believed would be a fine location for a new home, one still within the mountains but close enough that contact with the outside world could be easily maintained. He surveyed the area extensively and made up his mind that this would be where he would build his new settlment. Upon returning to Fornheim, Borgfaer gathered his clan and told them of his discovery. His brethren were encouraged and excited at the prospect, so the entire clan, along with his wife Katagar and two sons Belegar and Dagranar, left the safety of their ancient home and struck out to begin building a new one. They eventually journeyed into the Kormal Mountains and decided to set up their home there after stumbling upon a mithral vein. They decided to call their new home "Thunderforge" (WIP) - - - Something something about 100 years after settling, they were attacked by a horde of orcs and goblins, they were raided and forced to evacuate their city. Thunderforge Classes The families described below represent the notable clans of Thunderforge. Each clan embodies different aspects of dwarven culture, favoring different values, and pursuing myriad trades and professions. Labor Class * Ironleg: The Ironlegs are often called “the standing dwarves,” due to their reputation for working long and arduous hours. They are even believed by some to sleep standing up. These dwarves are incredible masons, and keep the High Rises of Thunderforge in good repair, as well as maintain the glowing bolt lamps throughout the city. The first King of the Mountain was Bilgron Ironleg, but the Ironlegs make scant mention of it, desiring neither praise nor thanks. * Stormhammer: Some of the earliest dwarves of Thunderstone, the Stormhammers are the proud and tireless breeders and trainers of Thunderforge’s legendary battle rams. The Stormhammers also held the seat of King of the Mountain for four generations. * Blackhand: The Blackhands are capable craftsmen and stalwart fighters, noted for being one of the few labor clans with members serving in both the Rift Rangers and Thunder Guards. Most notably, clan patriarch Zenhurst Blackhand serves as quartermaster of the Rift Rangers. He is famous for his creation of the anti-giant weapons known as hamstringers. The Blackhands have long worked the iron and stone of the Rift as smiths and masons, plying their wares in the Blackstone Bazaar at the aptly named Blackhand Arms and Armor. Scholar Class * Hightome: The Hightome dwarves are arguably the most elitist clan in all of Thunderforge. They are the overseers of the written lore of the dwarves, and are extremely selective about whom they allow to marry into the family. They are in regular communications with The Iron Circle, trading knowledge and research, and are renowned to be some of the most detailed scholars and archivists in all of Oustomia. * Rocktongue: The most prolific and detailed practitioners of the old laws in Thunderforge, the Rocktongues are known for their ability to deal shrewdly in legal disputes. They are often hired by other nobles as representation in the courts held in the Hall of Thunder. * Glimmergant: Known for their expert gem cutting, the Glimmergants are the finest (and most expensive) jewelers in Thunderforge. They are the proud creators of Belegar Thunderbeard’s majestic circlet. They were slighted, however, when Nosmir Stormhammer refused to wear a bejeweled crown of their make, and chose instead to don a stone circlet made by the Blackhand laborers. Warrior Class * Bolt-Thrower: The noble Bolt-Throwers have scores of dwarves serving in the Rift Rangers – the most prolific being Ranger Captain Dagrim Bolt-Thrower. With keen eyes and steady hands, they are known for their deadly aim with crossbows. It’s said that the Bolt-Throwers of old were directly descended from Moldrec the Furious Gale, and that they wielded lightning-like spears against the giant conclaves. * Broadshield: Dwarves by nature are fierce fighters, but none serve with more devotion and distinction than the Broadshields. For many generations they have marched in the ranks of the Thunder Guards, wielding hammer and shield with unbreakable fortitude. Thunder General Milra Broadshield holds the distinction of being the first female leader of the Thunder Guards, an appointment which many in Thunderforge see as controversial. She recently formed the elite Thunder Guards known as Shieldbearers, whose unshakable shield walls have defended Thunderforge from many giant and goblin incursions. * Goldbeard: ((WIP)) The Book of Grudges ????? The Greenskin Grudge There are many grudges that record the dwarfs' hatred of the greenskins, dating back thousands of years. One of the most recent and bitter events that has further fuelled this loathing is the attack of (Insert Orc Name) on Thunderforge. Here follows a selection of grudges pertaining to race of elves. * Here * here * HerRE The Elf Grudge Something something elf, something something knifeears/ Here follows a selection of grudges pertaining to race of elves. * Here * here * HerRE The Undead Grudge Dwarfs revere their dead above all things. For they are the mortal remains of their ancestors. Dwarf funerals are long affairs concerned with the remembrance of the deceased's deeds. Necromancy and the undead fill dwarfs with a particular loathing and horror, and to disturb the remains of the dead or interfere with souls in the Halls of the Ancestors is one of the gravest crimes in dwarf law. Here follows a selection of grudges pertaining to the undead. * Here * here * HerRE Thunderstone Anthem This is sung to the tune of Scotland The Brave C''an you hear the fighters calling'' come all dwarves and start your brawling head, fists, and axes calling drink some more ale beer mead and wine are plenty '' ''three or four or twelve or twenty then grab your weapons then get busy dont touch the beard then when the fight is over '' ''drink your women into a stoter '' ''jump them, pump them, roll them over then drink some more mead(beer/wine,etc) then down to the inn and start your eating salted pork or beef are feasting no rabbit food or green leafing ripe meat off the bone Category:Organizations